The song of my life
by AnnaLiceM
Summary: Sakura is The songwriter of 'Deadly Shuriken'...Then one day their new singer comes and he doesn't like her songs...They made a bet. Whoever loses must leave...Who will win & what will happen? SasuxSaku some Lemons in later chapters.. Suck at summaries:


The song of my life

It was a nice evening...All the people from Los Angeles started to go outside to have some good time with their friends...It was really nice, and cool...I wish I had this chance to spend time with my best friends...But I can't...They are really busy...and if people see them, they become very exited and start to scream like freaks...Ahh...stupid fans...Ohh...well it's not my fault that my friends are famous...I mean...really famous...Ino is an actress, Hinata a famous stylist and the boys have a band named _**'Deadly Shuriken'**_...And they have such a success...They were very surprised that people really like them. Their songs are really good and the lyrics are really good...haha...now I'm flattering myself...Haha...Have to be honest...I'm the one that writes their hits...And you wonder why I'm not that known...Well fans know that the lyrics are written by a guy, so that I wouldn't be bothered by freaks or something...And I'm happy that way really. Really now...Would you stand a whole day with a bunch of fans behind you and paparazzi stalking you every day?...I guess not...

I was now going home, after a whole busy day at the studio writing a new song for the boys. After all, they are famous and they have a huge concert next week. Well I hope that Tsunade-Sama, the producer, will find a new singer, because ever since Sai, the Ex- singer, left the band, thing haven't been so good for the guys. I was near the building that I was living in, that's when I heard a very familiar loud voice, that I would recognize anywhere.

"Sakura!Sakura!Sakura!" a blond guy called me. I turned and answered.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" I smiled. He was very tense...Now this is weird.

"Sakura...You can't believe what I just heard..." her tried to say, but was breathing hard because of the running. He wasn't even wearing proper clothes. He was just wearing black jeans and a T-shirt...But you know why it was weird?...IT WAS -20O C NOW! "Naruto are you crazy? It's freaking cold out here and you are like this outside? What if you get a cold or something?" I yelled at him...I felt like a mother scolding a child...This is ridiculous.

"I had some news that I really needed to tell you...And I don't think you gonna' like it..." he said to me.

"But still you have to wear proper clothes when it's -20o C...It's winter!...What will happed with the band if you catch a cold? You have a concert next week, and the fans will be really sad if we'll have to cancel it..." I started to mutter all that was in my mind without thinking.

"SAKURA! Will you even listen to what I'm trying to say?" he shouted restless, making me widen my eyes in shock...He really is desperate...What's going on?

"It's something wrong?" I asked worried now...I haven't seen Naruto so desperate, ever since his god-father, Jiraya-sama, died. "Naruto?...Why are you so restless?" I asked.

"This morning the producer, Tsunade-sama, has found us a new singer." he said.

"But that's great news! You guys had a lot of trouble, ever since Sai left the band to go to that Art University in England." I tried to cheer him up...What was wrong? That had to be a good news not a bad one.

"Let me finish first...You see...This guy accepted to enter this band. He said he was interested in _**"Deadly Shuriken" **_for a long time now...But... He wants a new songwriter...He thinks that our lyrics aren't good enough...He said he didn't know how we got famous with those 'ridiculous and unsuccessful' lyrics..." he said frustrated...I was very furious now...What did that jerk mean, when he said _**'Those. Ridiculous. And. Unsuccessful. Lyrics**_'?

"Are you trying to say, that Tsunade-sama is going to fire me, just because that fucking bastard said that he didn't like what I was writing for you guys?" I asked in a deadly voice, making Naruto startled in fear.

"Som...Something like that...I guess..." he mumbled in fear. Now I was furious...How can that jerk come and say that he doesn't like the songs...He doesn't even know that the bands heart are the lyrics that they are singing...He can't just come out of nowhere and get so bossy...Not over my fucking dead body...Not in this fucking life...

"Who is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Who?" Naruto asked like a stupid man that he is...I can't understand how they like him...Neither I don't know why I liked him...

"You know who I'm talking about! What's that idiot's name?" I yelled angry...Now I'm very pissed off...So please don't annoy me even more...

"I think...Oh...What was that Teme's name?...Sa...sa...Sasuke! Sasuke Uchiha..." he said as he remembered the new singer's name.

"What? Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha if going to be your singer?" I asked amazed... Now this is a surprise...Who would of have thought that the famous singer and actor Sasuke Uchiha, would be _**'Deadly Shuriken's ' **_singer...Ok that's great...But that doesn't change the fact that he is a jerk and doesn't know anything about this band...

"You know him? Cuz' I never heard of him..." he said looking confused...

I looked at him confused..._'Are you stupid or what?'_ I asked in my mind...How come a great singer like you haven't heard about Sasuke Uchiha?...He even had a concert with you! You IDIOT!

"You don't know him?" I asked looking in a weird way at him.

"Um..no..should I?" he asked looking like a stupid.

I slapped him over him head. He made a loud **'OW!'** while I was praying that my vein won't explode...My head started to hurt like hell...

"He...Sasuke Uchiha is the actor that plays in 'Gangster Neighborhood', in the role of Daichi, the son of the famous gangster Shukaru...And of course...He is the singer that sang in the opening of the band's concert in Chicago...IDIOT!" she yelled in the end and slapped him again.

"Oh...He is Sasuke?...I knew that I heard that name somewhere...But I couldn't remember...Sorry." he appologized.

"Well...Looks like I have to deal with that jerk this week...Does he know that I write your songs?" I asked curious if he knew.

"No...Not yet...He said that he will come someday this week...We don't know when." he said.

"Ok...Sorry Naruto that I hurt you but...come on! How can you be so stupid?...I have to go and take some medicine...or else my head will explode; and you will hear at the news, that some freaky pink haired chick was found in her apartment dead with her brain all over her room..."she said sarcastically.

"That's not funny..." Naruto mumbled looking with an annoyed look at me...I think that I blushed a bit when he looked at me like that...

OooOOooOOooO

"Ok bye Naruto!" I said and ran before he could see the blushing...'Bye Sakura!' I heard Naruto shout. I smiled...

Once I was inside my apartment, I turned the TV on. It was news time...

"_**A dead body was found in a hotel room...we believe that..." **_I changed the channel because I hate news...all they talk about are dead people...really dead man here, dead man there...seriously...

I changed a couple of channels, then I stopped at Universal TV, because something...or should I say..somebody caught my attention...

"**Daichi you don't have to do this...Don't go to my father...You know that he will kill you, if he ever sees you again...You know that..."** Amalia-chan said as she was holding her dear Daichi as he said that he was going to her father and say that they are together..._'Stupid Daichi...You can't do that...Idiot...'_ I said in my mind without thinking.

"**I have to...I love you too much...And I hate to see you suffer because of our dad's stupid fight..."** he said and then kissed her hard. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him back with a lot of effort...He was touching her back and ass..."Pervert..." I said as I watched him touch the girl's ass. Then his hands traveled to her breasts making her moan his name. He started to massage her breasts making her moan even louder. Their tongues were fighting for space but he was to powerful for her. He pushed her to the couch. Her eyes were full of lust...She wanted him so much. He was on top of her now. He started to kiss her again, her lips her cheeks, her neck then he stopped at her breasts. He then ripped her thin shirt revealing her big and round breasts which had no bra...Daichi started to kiss her right breast making her moan very loud **"Ahh...Daichi...Ah"**...

At that I turned off the TV. I was sick of that scene...How could they even show this at this hour...It was still day...Geez...This world is turning very perverted...and you wonder why kids are so perverted...now you see the answer.

I was sick of everything...After I saw Sasuke... I mean Daichi almost making love to his girlfriend, I lost my appetite... I guess I'll go to sleep for now...even thought is still day...but I'm tired and I have to bring that song tomorrow morning for Tsunade-Sama...Hope I don't see that bastard or else I'll die...for sure...

OooOOooOOoO

"Shit! I'm late!" I cursed while running to the producer's office. I promised that I'll be there at 9 am. And it was already 10am!...I'm so in trouble... Please don't be mad...please don't be mad...I kept saying that until I was in front of Tsunade-Sama's Office...As I wanted to knock at the door Shizune called me.

"Sakura! Come here for a bit!" she called me. I came closer to see what she wanted.

"Good morning Shizune! What's up?" I asked.

"Morning...Nothing special...You know you're late, don't you?" she asked looking at me with a very angelic face...weird face...that makes you wanna' run away as fast as you can...he..he...

"I know...I overslept...I'm sorry...I came as soon as I realized that I was late..." I tried to explain...

"Don't apologize to me!" she laughed... "You can go to Tsunade-Sama's office now..." she said smiling.

"Ok thanks!" I said and then headed to the office.

"Oi! Sakura I forgot!" Shizune called me again. "Could you please take this to Tsunade-Sama? It's a package from Mr. Uchiha's Manager." she said...When I heard his name I made a disgusted face...But I accepted the offer.

I took the package and stopped at her door. I knocked twice.

"Come In!" I heard Tsunade-Sama's voice loud and clear.

"Good Morning Tsunade-Sama! I'm sorry I'm late...I...I overslept and I came as soon as a realized that I was late...I'm sorry..." I bowed hoping that she wouldn't mind my mistake.

"It's Ok Sakura." she said.

"Shizune-san asked me to bring you this. It's from Mr. Uchiha's Manager." I said as I put the package on Tsunade-Sama's desk. She studied it for a moment and then said:

"I will see what it is later...So Sakura did you finished it?" she asked stretching out her chair, showing her big breasts.

"Yes...Just in time...I finished it yesterday, but I took it home to correct it if necessary." I said as a pulled out of my bag a piece of paper where I wrote the song for the boys. I hoped that she will like it. She studied it for a bit then she smirked and said:

"Great...Very great...As always...The boys will love it...But...I think that this will be your last song you write for the boys Sakura..." she said making a sad face.

What? This can't be happenening...

"What? Why? I wrote them their songs since the beginning of their carrier...Does the boys know?" I asked/shouted.

"I'm very sorry Sakura...No they don't know yet...They will know today, when they will have their first rehearsal with Sasuke..." she said. When I heard his name again, my face turned red because of anger.

"So Sasuke told you to fire me just because he doesn't like my songs?...Well I don't give a damn to what he says...You can't just fire me just because he says so!" I yelled...This was the first time I yelled at Tsunade-Sama...She was like a mother for me... And she wasn't mad...at all...I feel like crap now...

"Well I'm sorry to upset you so much, but your songs sucks!" I heard someone comment. I turned my head to my left and I widened my eyes in shock.

"Hello..." he said as he lifted himself up and came near me with a outstretched hand. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he said having a big smirk on his face.

"I know very well who you are..." I hissed angry. "I want to know...Who gives you right to judge my work?"I asked angry.

"Nobody...I'm just telling the truth...To be honest you suck at writing...That's why your songs are stupid...Oh...and by the way...I don't want to sing your new song...I bet is bad written..." he said...That's it! I couldn't take it anymore.

**SLAP!**

"Just. Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth!...You don't know anything...The bands heart are the songs that they are singing...They represent a woman's heart!...But you wouldn't understand that..." I hissed angry...I was so pissed off that I could kill him right now. "Anyway I wouldn't want someone like you to sing my songs...I bet you don't know how to love a person..." I said without thinking.

"And you know?" he asked pissed off and holding his left hand on his left and red cheek... I bet it hurts...

"Better then you for sure!" I said. We were now sending each other deadly glares.

"You know what? I have an Idea...Why don't you 2 write 2 songs, record it and let the fans decide if they love Sakura's song or not." Tsunade-Sama said making me look at her weird.

"I don't know..." I said. I knew that this type of vote were very tough.

"What? Scared already?...Pff...Pathetic even for you..." he hissed looking somewhere else. I was very pissed of... I'm not scared...not of you...

"Ok!...You wanna' lose? Bring it one...Let's see who writes the best song!" I said glaring at him.

"You are going to lose...Let's make a bet... The loser has to leave the music industry..." he said...I was shocked...I couldn't leave this industry...What would the guys do without their songwriter?...Wait...even if I don't accept this bet I would leave them...I hate him...

"Ok!...Bet on!" I said as I accepted this jerks bet...I will win you see...


End file.
